Big Bad Wolf
by Aiamcupid
Summary: -with his grandfather sick who better to go take care of him then a Doctor. If only getting to grandpas house was so easy.- This is a litle red ridinghood AU with Doctor who hopefully this peeks peoples intreset
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing

"Doctor," A small women with dark burnet hair called out as she finished packing a basket full of food.

A tall thin boy with the same burnet hair (Although his was hair was 'bed hair mess' as his mother would call it. He would always insist that was 'the way he liked it'.) trotted down the stairs looking to the woman who looked so much like him apart from his tallness.

"Mother, How many times have I asked you to call me 'John'?" He said giving a frown eyeing the basket of food.

"Nonsense! Doctor is the name I gave you when you were born and I will always call you that." She said stubbornly reaching up in an attempt to straighten his hair but before she could touch it he pulled back. She sighed and gave up the attempt. "Why you insist on wearing your hair in such an odd manner is beyond me."

Before he could retort 'because its cool' she held her hand up to stop him.

"You're such an odd child-"

"One I'm not a child I'm twenty-one, two this coming from the woman who names her children 'Master' and 'Doctor'." He said in a matter of fact tone.

The woman shook her head and headed to the kitchen counter where there was a blanket sitting there nicely folded up. "I didn't call you down to argue." Picking up the blanket she walked back over to her boy and the basket covering the food with the blanket. "Seems your grandfather isn't doing so well right now would you mind bringing him the food and blanket?"

A look of concern settled on to his face and his shoulders tensed a bit. "Whats wrong is he ok?"

His mother smiled up at him. "Its nothing to serious. I meet Matilda in town and she told me she checked on him since she didn't see him gardening at his usual time. Seems he came down with a cold."

He gave a sigh of relief and closed his eyes his shoulder relaxed as well. "No worries I'll go take care of him." Opening his eyes he said and grabbed the basket and headed for the door.

"Doc I couldn't find your coat and it looks like its going to rein so take my cape."

He stopped in his tracks looking at the dark red cape that hung next to the door. Not wanting to sound juvenile he gave a small sigh putting the basket down to tie on the cape.

"I'll probably stay over there the night since it'll be dark by the time I get there." He said and opened the door looking up at the gray sky.

"Oh one last thing." His mother called after him picking up the basket and handing it to him. "I heard there have been wolf sightings in the woods lately so make sure to take the town path."

"Ok mother." Takeing the basket he gave her a kiss on the cheek before lifting the hood of the cape and heading towards the path giving a short wave good-bye.

She waved back and watched him till he was out of sight before closing the door.

After a ten minute walk he came to a fork in the road. The left path led to the woods and the right path led to the town. The Doctor had told his mother he would take the town path but now that he was here he questioned if he should.

He looked towards the town path. "Hmm if I take the town path it'll take longer. Pluse I'll be seen in my mothers cape." He looked to the path that led to the woods. "This way is a short cut and no one is likely to see me but mom mentioned wolf sightings." He considered his option before smirking. "Whats life with out its risks?" He said and headed down the woods path.


	2. Chapter 2

Again I own nothing. Sorry if they seem a bit ooc i'm trying to keep them in character.

chap 2

The Doctor had been walking for nearly an hour when he felt as if he was being watched. He continued to walk as if nothing as he thought of a plan. His mother had mentioned wolfs. And if it was one he would probably have to ditch the food and run or he would have attack it. But on the off chance it was a thief or some mugger he would have to defend himself. Either way he would need a weapon.

He felt his pocket he usualy always had some kind of tool in there. Thankfully he felt his screw driver. Oh how it was his favorite tool right now.

The doctor looked ahead. Before him was a small clearing with the nicest smelling flowers. He would out his stalker there.

Reaching the clearing he moved towards the center and turned to the path he had come from. Making sure the cape hid his hand he palmed his screw driver.

"Alright you can come out now." he shouted.

" 'Ello," Came the voice of a women behind him.

He wiped around causing the red hood to fall back he pointed the screw driver at the voice finding a beautiful blonde girl with glowing yellow eyes sitting on a bolder in the middle of the clearing. He blinked not sure if what he was seeing was real but the only thing that changed was the fact that her eyes were brown.

The girl had a playful smile as she looked him up and down.

"You gonna attack me with that ... thing?" She asked eyeing the screw driver.

The Doctor dropped his hand slightly confused. "Who are you? And why are you stalking me?"

"I wasn't. We just happened to be going in the same direction." She said in a matter of fact tone.

He eyed her suspiciously. " Yeah you missed a question."

She smiled. "You know its gonna be dark in a few hours. We still got a wile to go." She hoped down from her bolder. "Plus its gonna rain soon." Before he could say more (or rather ask anymore questions) she started walking towards the path on the other side of the clearing.

He stared after her a bit stubbornly. "What do you mean we?"

"Well we're headin' in the same direction. Plus the woods are dangerous right now." She stopped and turned around. Her expression was one of curiosity. "You wouldn't let a defenseless girl walk around by herself would you?"

The Doctor looked slightly annoyed. "Fine. But if you try anything funny I'll leave you to the wolves."

She hides a smirk as she looked away.

He raised his finger to point at her as he walked towards her. "Did you hear me?" He said seriously trying not to be to annoyed.

"Yeah I heard ya mate. Its OK I won't do anythin' to ya." She looked at him seeming sincere as she smiled again.

Any annoyance he felt before seemed to fade then. "Alright then. Allons-y!" He smiled as her brow knitted together and her head tilted slightly at his use of words. But instead of explaining himself he started down the path.

She followed after him catching up to him with ease and walking beside him.

As they walked he looked down at her. "So, what is your name that you avoided telling me before?"

She looked at him her ever present smile gone for the moment, but she didn't look sad. "You didn't exactly give your name either."

The Doctor hesitated a moment. "Its John,"

She stopped and looked at him. Her eyes narrowing. "Liar."

He took a few steps before realizing she stopped. He turned to look at her. "And if I was how would you know?"

"I can just tell. But I'll play along John." She said the name in a small mocking tone.

He frowned. "Still didn't give your name."

The blonde looked away and started walking again. He walked beside her when she reached him.

"I don't have one. Call me what you like." She said looking straight.

He grabbed her shoulder to make her look at him. "How do you not have a name?" He asked looking puzzled.

The blonde gave a sigh and rolled her eyes. "Long story short. No family, no name. I don't want to get in to details." She gave a look saying she would say no more on the subject. She thought of the field with the flowers. "Just call me Daisy, or Clover, or maybe even Lily."

The brunet thought for a moment. "Those names don't seem to suit you. But if you like flower names..." He smirked suddenly. "What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would small as sweet;"

The girl smiled at his oddness not getting his meaning. "Um..."

Seeing her not getting his meaning his smirk fell and he sighed. "How about Rose?"

The blonde though about it. "Rose." She smiled brightly. "I like it. Thanks." She said looking to him.

"So Rose, it is." He said smiling back.

The newly dubbed Rose grabbed the Doctors hand. This action caused him to look down at her. "You're an alright guy." Saying that she let his hand go and walked ahead of him. Leaving the Doctor a bit surprised.


End file.
